Auf Geheiß des Königs
by Goldleaf
Summary: Können wirklich alle Wunden heilen...? Ein König hat wunderbare Heilkräfte. Slash.
1. Default Chapter

AUF GEHEISS DES KÖNIGS 

Widmung: ... auf Geheiß des Königs. ;-)   
  
Diese Story folgt in keinster Weise dem Buch, sonst müsste anderes geschehen, sie folgt einfach mal meinen Gedanken. Also bitte nicht kritisieren, wenn nicht das passiert, was ihr glaubt, DASS passieren wird, obwohl ich Elemente nahm, die aber vollkommen neu zusammensetze, als ob ich einen neuen Stoff erfinde. Ach, und das Präsens am Ende der Story ist übrigens stilistisches Mittel, nicht aus Versehen.

Pairing: ist teilweise Surprise, daher wird es nicht verraten.

Warnungen: Ein bisschen Slash, ein bisschen Fluff, ein bisschen Liebe, ein bisschen Frieden...

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Alles Tolkien, mir nichts. Außer Eomer... ihr wisst.

Mit meinen Stories verdiene ich keinerlei Geld, außer, ich veröffentliche meine Märchen eines Tages doch noch, wer weiß, ich ende sicherlich als Bruder Grimm III. im Lesebuch des deutschen Grundschülers. However – los geht's!

   
**Kapitel 1: Dunkle Gedanken**

Wie lange war mir schon die Fähigkeit abhanden gekommen träumen zu können?   
  
Mit wie vielen Jahren verlor ich damals all das, was andere Kinder hatten - die Vorstellung einer Geborgenheit, einer schützenden Hand, die über mir ist oder unter mir, egal, was kommt, eine Ecke, die behaglich zum Zurückziehen einlädt und etwas Süßes im Mund, das tröstet, wenn die Knie aufgeschürft waren?   
  
Wann habe ich zum ersten Mal verstanden, dass ich allein bin, und zwar mutterseelenallein, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes?   
  
Ja, er war immer bei mir, der Geliebte, der Treue, der Große, der an meiner Seite stand und immerhin die schlimmsten Dinge von mir anwandte, wie sich im Nachhinein darstellte. Er hat viel abbekommen, was eigentlich für mich bestimmt war, für den Jüngeren, den Letzten, den Kleinen. Und oft nahm er mich bei der Hand und führte mich in seine Welt, die so voller Glück war, voller Träume, voller Heldentum, und ich betete ihn an, damals. Ja, ich erinnere mich noch, als er mir das erste Schwert aus Holz bastelte, mit dem ich so ungeschickt war, dass ich ihm fast ein Auge ausstach, und er hatte ernsthafte Bedenken, mir einen Bogen zu basteln, doch siehe da, das war meine Stärke, das Bogenschießen, und ich übte und übte, und ich fand sogar Gnade vor dem Höchsten Gericht, vor IHM, der nie lächelte, denn das Regieren, so nannte er es, war eine anstrengende Arbeit.   
  
Ja, ER regierte, und ich gehorchte, so war das, so war es immer, und so wäre es heute noch.   
  
Doch ER ist tot und ich fühle keine Erleichterung, sondern es bedrückt mich zu wissen, dass er ging und dass er mit dem Wissen ging, ich hätte es mal wieder nicht geschafft. Ich hab mal wieder versagt.   
  
Denn - ich versagte stets. Zumindest sagte ER das. Selbst, wenn ich einen Auftrag zu vollster Zufriedenheit des Volkes ausführte, und man ließ mich in der Tat Aufträge ausfüllen, so war doch irgendeine Kleinigkeit, die der Strahlende besser gemacht hätte und mitten im Triumph musste ich die Demütigung ertragen, etwas vergessen zu haben, es doch nicht richtig gemacht zu haben.   
  
Doch auch der war tot, der meine Kindheit mit Glanz erfüllt hatte.   
  
Eigentlich blieb mir gar nichts mehr, wenn ich es so recht bedenke.   
  
Eigentlich bin ich vollkommen allein.   
  
Und die Wunden, die in meinem Körper pochen, jetzt, da ich hier liege, die kommen mir gerade recht. Denn sie lenken meinen Blick auf das Äußerliche.   
  
Besser, körperliche Schmerzen zu haben, als seelische.   
  
Vielleicht sterbe ich ja daran, schade um mich wäre es ja nicht.


	2. Todessehnsucht

**Kapitel 2: Todessehnsucht**

Schmerzen, ja, das ist es, was ich fühle.   
  
Sie überlagern alles, was ich spüre, sie überhämmern mit ihrer roten Wut selbst das, was meine Seele seit langem auseinanderreißen will. Und mein Auftrag ist wieder doppelt gescheitert, ich weiß es...   
  
weder konnte ich Osgiliath befreien, noch durfte ich sterben.   
  
Sie haben alle anderen einfach niedergemetzelt und ihre Köpfe mit Katapulten auf Minas Tiriths Mauern geschleudert. Und ich musste zusehen, und jeden einzelnen meiner Männer sterben sehen und -   
  
ich schließe die Augen vor diesen Gräueln und frage mich, warum ich es überleben musste.   
  
Nur, um wieder seine Augen zu sehen, diese stets unzufriedenen, und seine Stimme zu hören, "nicht mal sterben konnte er in Ehren!", und nicht mal sterben KÖNNEN!   
  
Nicht mal das hab ich fertig gebracht.   
  
Jetzt liege ich hier, in weißes Leinen gebettet, und wünschte mir, die Pfeile hätten mein Herz getroffen. Aber sie haben gut gezielt, zu gut, sie zielten mich zu verletzen und nicht mich zu töten.   
  
Wie ER.   
  
Ich stöhne, genehmige mir diesen Ausdruck des Schmerzes, und versuche mich umzudrehen, doch es tut einfach zu weh. Ich gebe auf, ich lasse es und meine Augen suchen das Zimmer ab nach Dingen, die mir helfen könnten, von hier zu gehen.   
  
Einfach weg, wer würde mich schon vermissen!   
  
Nie hat mich irgendwer vermisst, nie ein Hahn nach mir gekräht, seit seinem Fortgang eh nicht, ich weiß noch, wie ich ihn das letzte Mal sah, wie er auf mich herabblickte, und dann ritt er - in seinen Tod, und er ließ mich allein.   
  
Allein, ich bin allein.   
  
Würde ich sterben, wäre ich wenigstens mit ihm vereint. Und mit dem, der mein Vater war - vielleicht hat das Feuer seines Todes seine Seele gereinigt und er ist ein anderer, er ist so, wie er wohl vor dem Tod meiner Mutter gewesen sein musste... wer weiß es schon.   
  
Hier hält mich auf jeden Fall nichts mehr.   
  
Faramir, der Heermeister Gondors, hat nicht zeigen können, was er wert ist.   
  
Gerade als ich meine Augen wieder schließen möchte, geht die Tür auf.   
  
Ich beschließe mich schlafend zu stellen, und ich höre nun mehr Schritte auf mein Lager zukommen. Langsame, vorsichtige Schritte, und leise Stimmen, die murmeln. Eine erkenne ich wieder, es ist dieser Elb, Legolas, und ich erkenne eine weitere Stimme, sie flüstert: "Die Hände eines Königs allein vermögen ihn zu heilen!"   
  
Ja, nur die Hände eines Königs - ich lache bitter in mich hinein, keiner sieht oder hört es.   
  
Hier ist kein König, also lasst mich endlich sterben.

****


End file.
